


Workaholic

by Booksinvolved



Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M, the clock is a metaphor, yogi is such a cute boyfriend he can be my boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksinvolved/pseuds/Booksinvolved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareki's back on the Second Ship for break, and Yogi is a cute boyfriend. (possible spoilers for the manga?? not really but still)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workaholic

Gareki lay in bed, listening to the soft rise and fall of Yogi's chest. 

His blue eyes were fixated upwards as they gazed at the ceiling shrouded in darkness. He could feel Yogi's tousled head nestled only inches away from him. 

1:03 AM. The numbers on the clock by the bed blinked. He turned over, rustling the sheets, and stared at the slivers of light seeping in from the gap underneath the closed door. Behind the door was the hallway, and down the hallway was his room with all his books in it. All the books he was supposed to finish over break. The books - his teachers had assured him - that were all he needed to pass the course with flying colours. 

_"I need to be the best in Kuronomei."_ He told himself. _"I need to be **better** than the best if I want to stay on the Second Ship."_

1:04 AM. 

Gareki was tired. 

He'd been sneaking out of bed every night to study until just before sunrise, before he had to creep back into bed and steal a precious few hours of sleep. His days were spent with Tsukumo, Nai, and Yogi - most of all Yogi - leaving him with very few opportunities he could snatch to get back to his books. There was nothing Gareki wanted more than to prove to Tokitatsu, to Hirato, to all of Circus that he _could_ fight and he _could_ help them. But that kind of ambition required sacrifices. 

1:05 AM. 

Gareki rolled out of bed, careful not to make any sound that might disturb Yogi, and turned the doorknob, wincing as it creaked slightly. He slid through the doorway and blinked in the sudden light. His muted footsteps padded down the empty hallway and into his room. Shutting the door behind him, he turned the light on and sat at his desk. 

He pulled out a pen wearily and began to write.  


* * *

  


"Gareki?" Yogi peered through the door. "What are you doing?" 

Gareki, whose eyelids had been drooping to dangerously low levels, started, gripping his pen forcefully. 

"Are you _studying_?" Yogi moved closer, leaving the door open. 

"A little." Gareki murmured, too tired to exert even his voice. 

Yogi knelt down and clasped Gareki's left hand with both his hands, "It's 3 AM. You should get back in bed." 

Gareki opened his mouth to protest, but - much to his embarrassment - fat tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"I just need to finish this." He whispered, the stress and fatigue of the past weeks finally catching up to him. "Just... one more." 

Yogi brushed his tears away with his thumb and stood up to kiss the top of his head gently. Gareki had stopped crying, but his body was still trembling as he let the pen drop from his hand. Yogi placed his hands on the younger boy's shoulders and massaged them, trying to soothe him. He had suspected for a few days that Gareki had been secretly getting away at night to study. 

"You're overworked." Yogi pulled him up, grasping his hands firmly and looking him in the eye. "We can talk about this in the morning." 

Gareki didn't protest when Yogi turned off all the lights and led him back to bed. He lay his head against Yogi's bare chest, and allowed himself to close his eyes and instantaneously drift to sleep. 

3:11 AM. 

Yogi lay in bed, listening to the soft rise and fall of Gareki's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what i just wrote im crying


End file.
